


Needs of the Navy

by TheSir



Series: Needs of the Navy [1]
Category: Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Domme, F/F, F/M, M/M, Military, Multi, Navy, Polyamory, Sub Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSir/pseuds/TheSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like reading Tom hiddleston/ofc fics but alot of them are starting to sound the same to me (coffee shop, publisher, makeup artist) so I decided to make one from a perspective I havent read about. Also almost every BDSM fic with Tom I've read always make him the Dom. I prefer him as the sub. So here's the story about a Navy Officer getting stationed in Harrogate England, making a new famous friend, and fitting all her hobbies and BDSM lifestyle into her new duty station. Lieutenant Junior Sam Caraballio is a bisexual, polyamarous Domme who works to get over her prejudices of males, celebrities, and dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

_‘Lets see what the fuck my overseas options are…’_

That was my goal for my next deployment, something overseas. After joining the Navy under the pretense that I would explore the world then getting stationed smack in the middle of the US twice , never near an ocean, I wanted to see something different. Preferably near water or at least outside the US.  
My saving grace was that I had the option of shore duty for my next deployment. To which I was defiantly going to use because ship life is not as awesome as they make it in the movies.  
Just picture living in a windowless classroom with around 100 people in coffin sized beds. Showers are sometimes a luxury and the food is shit.

_‘God, one time I didn't shower for four days….lived off raman and pop tarts. I don't miss that shit.’_

Reminiscing of my ship days left me feeling a bit nostalgic. There were some pros; like when I met two of my boot camp buddies, or watching the aircraft's take off on a carrier. But then those memories remind me of my college days, like I have a nostalgia filter on in my brain and I’m only remembering the good times and not the late night cram sessions, the long work hours, or the stress of picking next semesters classes.

_‘And look where that degree got you bitch. No job opportunities so you had to join the military just to move out of your parents house. At least it helped me become an Navy officer instead of just being a wall decoration or something to cry over in the morning.’_

  
After that depressing trip down memory lane I came across the same options that's have been staring at my face for the past few weeks; I had Bahrain which fuck that if your female and don't like Florida weather on steroids.  
Yokosuka, Japan which I was really keen on. My minor was in Asian studies and I was learning Japanese in college. I’ve yet to visit any Asian country so I really wanted this deployment.  
Naples, Italy. I was iffy on this. I preferred Germany when my family was deployed there. I do like the food there though…  
Harrogate, England. My dad was stationed there before and all I remember was the shitty weather and terrible food. Not my first option but it is closer to my favorite country, Spain.

I chose Japan with high hopes of new adventures and learning more Japanese. The language I learned was slightly easier than picking up Mandarin on my free time in the states. I was not looking forward to the mountain of paperwork I had to fill out but at least I got the place I wanted.  
That is until two weeks later when the Navy decided to fuck me over again and give that deployment slot to some senior chief. By that time all that was left was Bahrain and Harrogate so guess which of the shittier places I picked?

Hurah Navy.


	2. Chapter 2

**“You lucky little shit. You get stationed in Madrid and I get Harry Potter land.”**

While filling out my Government travel documents and passports I run into my best friend in the hallway and he tells me of his next deployment.

**“Yeah but its on a ship, that's just the main port. Plus if your ass really wanted to you could come visit me as an excuse.”**

I’ll admit, just not out loud to him, that I was gonna miss him. We did two deployments together and hung out all the time after work. It was the running joke in the office that we were a couple, to which we both made disturbed faces at. Honestly though, when your in a field that's very male-dominated its hard to make female friends when your around guys 24/7.

**“Bitch like I need an excuse to visit my home. I got family there. But maybe I’ll come visit you too if I'm not busy.”**

After I chastised Smith for calling me ma’am, even though it was the proper greeting to an officer but he did it to annoy me, we agreed to meet up after work to finish marathoning the old Godzilla series and that bottle of vodka.

I talked to smith about Spain and my family there, the amazing food, and all the cool old castles. He was excited to go out of country again and anywhere but his last deployment to the middle east where he got stuck on watch duty all the time. Eight beers later he was arguing with my cat how Goku would beat Superman which later evolved into him climbing up the stairs in his underwear and drunk dialing his sister Kelly and handing the phone to me. We’ve spoken multiple times on the phone during his drunk sailor antics. I usually just tell her I’m watching him, record smith doing something stupid like thinking he’s Darth Vader with a broom and blanket over his head, then send the video to her so we can both laugh at him. Because that's what good shipmates do for each other.

We met a few more times before Smith left for his new station, both promising to stay in touch while in other countries and commands.

Before leaving I was able to do a few last scenes with my two subs. They both wanted to do a group scene the week before I left and I agreed, bringing all my fun toys and new flogger with me to the club. My favorite thing to do were Impact scenes so we started off light followed by a double suspension scene with my green rope. There were lots of aftercare and cuddles where they thanked me and said they would miss me. I called my Co-Domme over to tell her to take care of my pets while I was gone before leaving the club behind me.

_‘Maybe I won't miss the sunlight that much and I like cooking my own food anyway. Plus maybe I’ll get to meet some cool famous actors and I’ve always wanted to see the Sherlock set. Any you know, something new to do at work.’_

After canceling my martial arts and guitar classes, saying goodbye to my little Subs, packing all of my furniture, and getting Kitty ready, I was just about done convincing myself that England was just as good as Japan.

‘ _Hey…at least the flights shorter.’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a Lieutenant Junior grade in the Navy and Smith is a Navy Chief. Both have been enlisted for about 8yrs. 
> 
> I don't know if I mentioned it before but Sam is a Domme. She has prior pets (she's Polyamarous/Bisexual) and a few years of history in the BDSM world. 
> 
> Also her relationship with her male co-worker Smith is completely platonic on both ends, no matter what other characters say or think. They have a strong friendship and work history together so I'll be writing him in a lot. 
> 
> Next chapter will set her in the UK with her new command and duty station.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight was an uneventful and long 8 hours, mostly spent between power napping and catching up on Attack on Titans episodes. I was mostly glad I was not seated near any kids or babies, not a fan of either.   
I wish I could say my Indoc into my new command went as smoothly. First of all when your military and travel overseas with pets they put them in quarantine for a month. Then if your rate is in the Intel field you have to wait months for you clearance to get through so your basically in holding sitting around for awhile before you can actually go to work. Third, if your single you either have to live in the Barracks with all the kids fresh out of A school or find housing off base because only married couples or parents with kids are eligible for base housing which is bullshit but whatever. I have a few months to look around for something while I’m living in the BOQ.

I mostly just miss kitty and you know, that asshole in Spain right now. I bet he’s loving it over there….

My first two weeks in Harrogate was spent filling out paperwork and acclimating to the weather and time zone difference. Most of my clothing and furniture arrived here already and was put into temporary storage. I actually met my old first class friend Sanchez at the exchange and we swapped numbers to stay in contact.

**“Know any good apartments or housing close to base?”**

**“They call them flats here,”** to which I laughed at, **“And I know of like two that are about 20 minutes from here.”**

We stopped for coffee inside the exchange, mostly talking about our shared deployment on the Carrier ship. Like how the heads always overflowed and there was shit everywhere, or the times when he and I had watch together.

“ **Remember those slow watch standing nights where we tried to stay awake by doing the dumbest shit like eating nasty food mixtures or racing down the hallways?”**

**“I remember you hitting one of the knee knockers, falling flat on your fucking face and saying every swear word possible in english and Spanish.”**

Sometimes I miss ship life, you always had something to do and friends around you. Good news is I already found one here which surprised me but not as much as when Sanchez said he was expecting his second kid with his Husband. Seriously, I was not expecting him to be married with kids already while my only future plans involve my Netflix subscription and my future dogs and cats.

I agreed to dinner next Friday with Sanchez and his husband mainly because all of my kitchenware is still in storage and I have a tiny ass kitchen in my hotel. A home cooked meal sounded nice after two weeks of bleh food. Plus his husband might know of other apartments nearby.

By the third week I was done with all the Indoc paperwork so I had time to go exploring for a new place and possibly some new hobbies. The first place was a bust, no openings and they didn't allow pets. Second was more hopeful, pet friendly and nice location. I found two more along the way that I checked out. The last very similar to my top choice but what sold me on it was the amazing kitchen and open basement.   
‘So much fucking room to cook and work out. I bet I could even fit my Martial Arts equipment and pole down here. Plus that splash back counter is a must.’

It was about 15-20 minutes from base which was my main priority so I put a deposit on it and began the horror or unpacking all my shit for the next week. You would think with all my deployments I would be a pro at packing and unpacking. I mean, I’ve gotten better at packing only whats necessary and organizing but its kinda like coming back from vacation. Unpacking your suitcase is such a drag.

While getting ready for my dinner out with Sanchez and his husband I met one of my neighbors passing by with a lot of groceries in hand. I offered to help her and she thanked me as I caught one of the bags slipping out of her hand. Also, I may or may not have been helping her because she was very cute and I wanted an excuse to say hi to her.

**“I think I saw you moving in a few weeks ago. Your the lady who walks her cat right?”**

“ **Yeah, kitty acts more like a dog than cat. My names Sam by the way.”**

**“Mines Katie, Katie Hiddleston.”**

We said our goodbyes and I spent the whole drive to Sanchez’s wondering if it was a coincidence or that name was really popular here.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Their little girl was adorable, greeting me with hugs and kisses before returning back to her video game.   
**“I see you already got her into video games, is she into PC games too like the both of you?”**

 **“We’re moving up to that after she finishes her Xbox games,”** Sanchez laughed.

He introduced me to his husband in the kitchen before we had drinks and dinner. Halfway through the meal I found out his husband Greg loves dancing too. He told me about a dance studio they found when they were looking for venues for their wedding. So now I have something to replace my pole dancing classes. Plus it will be nice to get back into the swing of it, haven't taken any classes since college.

**“Please tell me they do Latin dances there?”**

**“You think I would still be going if they didn’t? You should Sanchez do the Bachata, he’s great at it.”**

They bickered on who was better at what while I thought about my new neighbor. She was really cute but what the fuck is up with her last name? Is it really a coincidence or are they related? That's defiantly a question for google later but the more important question is; is she straight?  
I casually mentioned Katie to the guys to gauge their reaction, forgetting they have no idea who the fucking actor is so they just warned me to to fall for another straight girl again.

After taking a few selfies of the three of us, including their adorable daughter Nina, I sent one to Smith to keep him updated on Sanchez before saying my goodbyes.

I was dreading the next two months of holding, just sitting around in an office, waiting for my papers and clearances to get through. It did give me some time to start dance classes with Sanchez and Grerg and realize how rusty I was. Seriously, I forgot most of the steps for east and west cost swing. One thing was still the same as all my other classes, never enough leads. It was fine by me since I was a switch so I got to dance with pretty girls, though I did feel bad when I stepped on a few feet trying to remember the turns.  
Another thing holding gave me time for was to find another martial arts studio. Over the years and during my different deployments I’ve been able to pick up a few; Muy Thai, Wing Chun, Tae Kwon Do, and Filipino escrema sticks. It defiantly took me a bit longer to find a studio here, the pickings were slim. I guess martial arts isn't as popular in the UK because the only place I found close enough was a small tae kwon do dojo and I may or may not have signed up because of the adorably cute and tiny female instructor. In my defense, cute short Asian girls are my weakness.

You might be asking; why so many hobbies? Military is more like a lifestyle in that work can consume you. You need to find outlets that aren't work related and that get your mind off of the job. Also your away from family a lot so distractions help especially during the holidays. When I lived in the barracks we used to have the drug sniffing dogs check the rooms during Christmas to see if anyone committed suicide and there’s defiantly been a few times on a ship where I’ve seen people break down from missing loved ones.   
So yeah, hobbies and friends help.

I got to see my cute neighbor Katie a few more times while walking kitty outside. We chatted a bit, talked about work and life. I found out she’s a sou chef at a restaurant and I told her about some of my military deployment stories. I got excited when she was mentioning pastry recipes because I love baking. Last time Katie caught me coming back from the grocery store and she asked if I wanted to try cooking any dishes with her when I had free time. I got way too excited and agreed with a **“FUCK YEAH!”** She laughed and I thought it was such a cute laugh.

So now I think I kinda have a date with my neighbor who I still haven't found out if she likes the ladies too. Also gotta ask about the last name. I googled it but I couldn't find a picture and then I got distracted with tumblr and looking for BDSM clubs near me.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Things I learned from my not-dinner date with Katie;

  1. Adding oil to boiling pasta causes the sauce to not stick to the noodles.
  2. Katie was unfortunately straight. How did I find out? I embarrassed my dumbass self by flirting with her. She was nice about it as I apologized like an idiot. We laughed it off and kept drinking.
  3. And finally, while we I was talking about my sister she mentioned her brother Tom. I was screaming “I fucking knew it!” in my head while we ate but I didn’t want to bring it up. I already fucked up by crushing on her, don't need to mention I had a fangirl crush on her brother too.



So yeah, besides embarrassing myself and being rejected I learned a few things about my neighbor. 

**“I love your cat by the way. What made you start taking it for walks.”**

**“I just tried it on a whim after watching a youtube video. My luck, she liked it so we just started doing it more to excise her.”**

We went for a walk with kitty after dinner, I let her hold the leash as we talked about what got us into cooking. She pointed out a few other neighbors, who was friendly, who was a cunt. I found out she was an anime fan too and we both spent at least an hour talking about which was the best show, what had the most fucked up deaths, and which was too high school cliche.   
And Sanchez warned me not to fall for another straight girl again.

My remaining time in holding was pretty uneventful, Sanchez visited me a few times, I got all my badges and clearances, then started training. I face-timed Smith a few times to see what he was up to. Found out he was still in port in Spain and loving the food there. Little shit….  
I told him about Sanchez, his husband and the dance classes we were all taking. He couldn't believe he was married with a kid already either.

**“Dude I know, all our friends are pairing off. Its like once you hit your mid 20’s its a requirement.”**

**“Your the one in England with Sherlock and Loki. You could be next.”**

**“Yeah bitch and your in Spain with all the pretty Spanish girls. Lets switch.”**

I mentioned Katie but not her ties to my celebrity crush. He automatically asked if she was into the same “weird stuff” as I was.   
Sometimes I forget how vanilla my military friends are until I mention something BDSM related to them. Then they get all nosey and question the guys sexuality I’m with since I like pegging.   
They know a few things about my lifestyle, just some the toys I use, not much about my side job as a dominatrix. And I didn't plan to mention to either that I found a new club here in need of some Domme’s. They don't care for the BDSM lifestyle so I don't really tell them about it.

Katie and I did start a little routine of binge watching anime shows. Halfway through an episode of Attack on Titans she mentioned a holiday party she was throwing next week at her apartment. I was unsure of the British holiday but agreed on showing face and support anyway. Plus I got a new cute corset dress that I wanted to show off.

Work could not go any slower the week leading up to the party and by the time it was Friday I was just excited to drink and wear something other than my uniform. Even if it meant socializing with complete strangers.

Katie introduced me to some of her friends, all very nice. Most wanted to know about my time in the states, especially about the south. What is it with brits and the south?   
I guess they glamorize it the way we glamorize London. 

Two hours in I was looking for a place to sit and give my feet a rest from my gorgeous but uncomfortable new heels. That and I was just about getting my fill of socializing for the day. I found an empty love seat and just started checking my messages thinking about what to do to decompress when I looked up and saw Katie point over in my direction. When I looked up again I had none other than Tom Hiddleston standing in front of me introducing himself while I panicked and became paranoid if Katie knew I had a crush on her brother.

**“Hi, Caraballiao. Bleh, I mean Sam.”**


	6. Chapter 6

I never mentioned him before to her……what if she found my tumblr? Then I’m fucked.

Tom was already prattling on about god knows what because I was not paying attention like I should have. Already fucking up on the first meeting.

**“So how long have you and my sister known each other?”**

**“A few months. She’s very nice. She helped me with my move and getting to know the places around here.”**

I managed to focus a bit more and let my paranoia subside as we made small talk, glad I was wearing a cute outfit that showed off my figure. My corset alone made me realize that yes, tumblr was right, he was a boob man. Caught him sneaking a few peaks and called him out on it just to see his reaction and fuck with him a little.

“ **36D.”**

**“I’m sorry what?”**

**“My bra size. Is that what you were trying to figure out when you kept looking down at my tits?”**

Oh and it was fucking worth it. His whole face turned red all the way down to his neckline while he began his apology speech. I held in my laughter and excused myself to walk over to Katie.

 

Now I’ve been told by family and friends I come off as intimidating towards men. I always thought _‘Why the hell should I make it easy for them? I have no time for weak men.’_  
I hope I left that impression with him.

 

**“Why did you want me to meet your brother?”**

**“I told him about you and wanted you two to finally meet. Why, was he being a twat?”**

**“Eh, he was fine. Just needed a little reprimanding.”**

**“He gets away with so much now that he’s famous. I was hoping you would put him in his place. He’s a nice guy, just gets a bit cocky sometimes.”**

**“He talks a lot too.”**

We laughed and drank a bit more before walking over to other party members. I was about ready to leave and decompress after socalizing for so long. I looked over in the general direction I left Tom in and didn't see him so I texted Katie goodbye and walked back home.

And that was my first impression with my celebrity crush Tom Hiddleston. I sat in paranoia, missed most of the conversation, then called him out when he was staring at my boobs. Kind of a let down but whatever, got to meet him and katie knows nothing about my crush on him or my tumblr so thats a win in my book.

 

Two weeks later during one of my night watches at work I get a text from Katie.

‘ _Hey, Is it ok if I give your number to Tom?’- KH_

_‘Why is he asking for me?- SC_

Took him two weeks to ask… guess I did leave an impression on him. Good. I'm not gonna make it easy for him if only because after discovering him on tumblr my standards for men have gone up even higher.

_‘He said he wanted to apologize properly to you. What did he do?’- KH_

_‘He was checking out my boobs and I called him out on it.’- SC_

_‘Good job. You should have punched my brother too for that. Did you still want me to give your number to him. I understand if you don't want to talk to him.’- KH_

_‘You can give it to him. I’ll tell you how he grovels to me later.’- SC_

_‘lol, has anyone ever told you you come off as a bit of a dominatrix?’- KH_

_‘You wouldn't be the first person to tell me that.’- SC_

That night I had an extra spring in my step during my midnight workout.


	7. Chapter 7

So I may or may not have blown Tom off the first few texts. He asked me out on a dinner date twice and I know what your thinking ‘Why would you not want to go on a date with one of your celebrity crushes?’ And yeah the idea of it sounds awesome but the reality does not. In my case there are a few big deal breakers.

  1. I stopped dating vanilla guys/girls years ago. I’m big into the BDSM lifestyle and I’m pretty sure Tom isn’t. Either that or he keeps it very well hidden from the media.
  2. The guys a fucking huge romantic, I’m not. I think the most romantic thing I’ve done in the past year is hold someones hand in public.
  3. I'm in a specific field in the military where I do not want to garner media attention and dating a celebrity would defiantly put me in public eye.
  4. I’m pretty sure he’s said in multiple interviews that he wants to get married and have kids. I could care less for marriage and I do not want nor can I physically have children.



The whole age difference thing doesn't really bother me, I tend to date older anyway. And while I do prefer girls I make exceptions for certain guys. I mean I wouldn't say no to going out with Robert Downey Jr, that guys way too fucking cool.

So with all these things running through my head while sparring it was no surprise I lost focus and got a round house to the shoulder in my martial arts class. I blocked too late and payed for it, its what I get for thinking of Tom and his stupidly cute face. I iced my shoulder that night and replied back to his texts with asking if he wanted to go bowling on base with me tomorrow. Paparazzi couldn't follow him on a military base and there was less chance of public noticing us. Its low key plus they had an open bar so that's win win in my book and apparently Toms because he replied right away.

_Sounds wonderful darling. How do I get on Harrogate base?- TH_

_I’ll be on base already. Just text me when you get there and I’ll badge you in- SC_

_So do you work at Harrogate as an ambassador or something?- TH_

_No, I’m in the military and got stationed at Harrogate base a few months ago- SC_

_Well thank you for your service- TH_

_Uh, Im in the US military. Not the British armed forces- SC_

_Yes but your our ally so you do help protect our lovely country right?- TH_

_Yeah I guess…- SC_

And just like that I had an awesome idea of throwing a fourth of july party and inviting my new British friends to it just to rub it in their face a little. Also made a mental note to introduce Katie to Axis Power Hetalia. I bet she’d get a laugh out of the British and American stereotypes on that anime.

_Would you like to go to dinner beforehand?- TH_

_Nah, I’m kind of a picky eater. They do have a bar there though so we can drink- SC_

I decided to book a room at the BOQ inn on base. Their cheap and there’s no way in hell I’m getting a DUI on a military base out of country. I packed an overnight go bag and tried not to sleep on my sore shoulder that night, hoping I wouldn't get too bad a bruise there the next day.

And no luck, I got a nice purple and blue foot sized bruise there. My one saving grace is that it was on my left shoulder so it wouldn't affect me bowling tonight with Tom.

My attire for the night was mostly picked out of comfort. I hate wearing pants. That and my boots are always the first thing I take off when I get home. My one exception would be suits but since their so hard to find for women I stick to dresses. Shirt, skirt, flats and my new batman stockings are what I’m rocking tonight.

Tom on the other hand was dressed like he was going to a fucking movie premier. He had a goddamn three piece tailored suit on while I was wearing a deadpool t-shirt and mini skirt. Seriously had to contain myself when I met him on base because that man looks fantastic in a suit.

**“You look great. Like the suit.”**

**“Thank you and you look lovely darling.”**

Yeah fucking right dude. Your wearing Armani and I’m wearing Hot Topic. Guess who’s outfit is gonna make them look dumber in bowling shoes though? Yours mofo.

“ **I’ll get us a lane and shoes if you want to get the drinks.”**

I told him my alcohol of choice, he gave me his shoe size and we proceeded to drink and bowl. Halfway through we both decided we suck at this shitty sport.

**“How about this, every gutter bowl you have to take a shot of your drink.”**

**“Interesting but can you American ladies keep up with us Brits in drinking?”**

**“Sweetie I'm a sailor. We’re known alcoholics.”**

**“I think I have more years of experience on you darling.”**

**“Bring it on grandpa.”**

The game ended up being who could hold their liquor better, not who was the better bowler. By his fifth beer I could see Tom losing his balance, almost bowling in the wrong lane. I had a nice buzz but still pretty coherent by my sixth mixed drink, listening to Tom sing some song while I bowled. He fell asleep before we could finish the last game and I debated on weather or not to call his sister to pick him up. I felt bad for calling her this late so I decided to just let him crash at the BOQ with me.

**“He man, games over.”**

**“I lost?”**

**“Yeah you did. Lets walk back to the room.”**

**“Yeah ok.”**

Tom kind of just slumped over my shoulder as we walked outside, though he did mumble a lot of thank you’s and compliments so I wasn't really mad. And he did warn me before he decided to puke in the bushes. He kept wanting me to hold his hand while he did it which I thought was weird, also he managed not to get any on his suit thankfully.   
When we got in the room I dumped Tom on a chair as I unfolded the pull out bed from the couch, tossing a few pillows and blankets to make it comfier.   
Also I may or may not have drawn a mustache and penis on his face with a pen. If I’m taking care of him might as well have some fun with it. Its what good friends do for each other, you take care of their drunk ass then draw shit on their face when they pass out.

While taking off his shoes I had a serious debate on weather or not to take his suit off too. Would I look like a pervert if I did? Armani’s an expensive suit and I don't want him doing the walk of shame tomorrow morning in a wrinkled suit. I doubt he brought an overnight bag too.

**“Hey tom, wake up for a sec…..Do you want me to take off the suit so it doesn't get messed up? Just nod yes or no.”**

He nodded without even opening his eyes and I had to practically hold him up as I took off the suit plus he’s kinda fucking heavy so by the time I pushed him in bed I think I killed my shoulder and back. I left Tom two glasses of water by the table before changing into my pjs and crashing in my own bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Out of reflex I woke to the bugle sound of morning colors, reminding me how much I hated living on base and hearing that at 0730 every morning. I tried falling back asleep and after ten minutes of rolling around I gave up, took a shower, got dressed, and walked into the living room to find my guest still asleep. Tom’s feet were dangling over the bed and his blankets looked like they were kicked off in a fit. I was also pretty happy the drawings on his face stayed on throughout the night. Who would have thought I would get to meet one of my celebrity crushes, get into a drinking/bowling contest with them, carry their drunk ass home, then draw a dick on their face?   
He woke as if on cue to my snickers, checking his surroundings before eyes falling on me.

“ **Morning princess.”**

**“Um morning….Where am I exactly?”**

**“Navy lodge. You got kinda wasted and I let you crash here since I already had a room booked.”**

I couldn't keep a straight face when looking at him so I pretended to check messages on my phone.

 **“Oh….Well thank you.”** He paused like he was debating on what to say next. **“I’m not leaving the best impressions on you am I?”**

**“Nah dude, my friends and I get shit faced all the time. We take care of each other after and usually go out to eat the next day. Thats what friends do.”**

**“Friends, right. Also where are my clothes?”**

**“So Im kinda a suit fan and I noticed the brand you were wearing last night. Didn't want your suit to get wrinkled or dirty so I hung it up for you. I promise I was not being weird.”**

I tried not to make the whole ‘I undressed you while you were drunk’ sound weird and I was really hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

**“Oh your fine darling. Im actually very grateful for you watching out for me while I was sloshed. I am forever in your debt now.”**

He even did some grand gesture while saying that like some shakespearian actor which would have looked legit if he didn't have a mustache and penis still drawn on his face.

**“No man your cool. Thats what friends do. Also there’s extra towels and toothbrushes in the bathroom if you want to wash up before breakfast. They serve continental breakfast in the lodge.”**

Tom thanked me again before walking into the bathroom, coming out like thirty seconds later in just a towel slung low on his hips.

**“Did you draw a hitler mustache and cock on my face!”**

**“What, little old me no!”** I gave myself away and broke out in laughter.

 

I think he got the last laugh though because after he went back into the bathroom it hit me full force that I just saw Tom Hiddleston naked in just a towel. Im talking brain flat-lining, face full on red, mouth hanging open, and eyes glazing over. Had that stupid face for a hot minute before regaining my composure as he walked out yet again in just a towel.

I was not gonna let that man best me. I’m in a cute dress and I have cute heels on and Im totally not gonna keep thinking of him in that towel that was way too low on his hips….

**“Please tell me I did not cause that bruise on your shoulder, I didn’t fall on you did I?”**

**“What? Oh no, I had that before last night.”**

Tom walked out finally dressed which I couldn't tell was bad or worse. He did look much more relieved after I said that which made me wonder what he’s done before while drunk.   
I got up from the chair and was annoyed to find out that even in stilettos I was still a head shorter that that freakishly tall man. Fuck it, I look cute a hell.

**“Lovely dress darling.”**

**“Thanks, its got pockets too.”**

 

  
We had breakfast in the lobby and I could see Tom kept looking at the large bruise on my shoulder but was too afraid to ask how I got it.

**“Dude, I didn't get beat up or anything…Well technically I did but I was sparring. I do martial arts.”**

**“Oh thank goodness. I thought you had an abusive spouse or co worker or something.”**

**“I would like to see them try.”**

 

While driving Tom back to his car he asked about my tattoos, mainly interested in the large one on my back. I always make up a funny story for it to gauge others reactions.

“ **Why the world map on your back? And why do you have certain countries X’d out in red”**

**“I travel a lot and that's my hit list. I’ve fucked and killed a man in every one of those countries marked. I haven't filled in England's yet though.”**

I said it with a smile and laugh but Tom took it seriously and I have never seen a man go pale so quickly. He didn't say anything after and bolted out the car as soon as we parked. I realized later I probably shouldn't have said that, he doesn't know me well enough to know my sense of humor.   
I sent a quick text to Katie after.

_So, I think I scared your brother away- SC_


	9. Chapter 9

Katie got a good laugh out of the joke about my tattoo and the mishaps of her brother over the weekend. Tom on the other hand, might genuinely be scared of me and I cant decide if I should keep up with the charade or not.

Well I was able to keep up with it for a month, mostly because I got busy with work and friends.

I got a text from Sanchez and his husband before one of my dance classes saying his daughter and Greg both caught a cold and he didn't want to spread it so he was missing class that night. I decided to opt out myself and just do some pole work at home. I made the mistake of setting it to spin after not practicing in awhile and it felt like I was losing the skin on my thighs.

My work schedule has changed to days and nights. The transition to nights has my sleeping schedule fucked up and social life a bit jumbled. On my last day shift I was so done with work and the military guys around me I couldn't wait to get home and switch into Domme mode for my upcoming scene that night. The BDSM club I’ve been going to has a few suspension cages that I’ve been dying to tie someone up in.

And just like that my mind had already conjured up some lovely images of Tom tied up in some dark green rope. The color would look great on his light skin that I bet bruises so easily and pretty. I could do a pretty chest harness, tie both his legs together and swing him while occasionally smacking him with my crop and wow….I’ve put way too much thought into this. No wonder the man is scared of me when I'm thinking of tying him up and whipping him.   
Gotta work on that.

_Yo bitch! Whats up?- HS_

My thoughts were unfortunately interrupted by Smith. Probably to gloat more that he’s in Spain.

_Not much dick biscuit- SC_

_I got an apartment out here. You should come and visit me when your not busy pretending to work- HS_

_Just because I’m an officer doesn't mean I don't work anymore. And I thought you guys were leaving port soon?- SC_

_Our ship is under massive repairs so its gonna be awhile- HS_

So that dick got to go to Spain and not even have to be out at sea….lucky little shit.

_How bout I meet you for 4th of July? If you come over here we can also get together to celebrate it with Sanchez’s family- SC_

_Fuck yeah! I’m gonna put in my leave now- HS_

  
Awesome, now I’m excited for all of us to get together for fourth of July. Its been awhile since the three of us spent time together. Even though it was almost two months away it put me in better spirits for my scene that night. 

My scene partner turned into two which I was not expecting but gave me the chance to try a marionette scene with both of them tied together. It was actually really fun because when one person moved it caused the rope to pull the other and vice versa. They got tired fairly quickly though and we turned to cuddles and juice for aftercare. Something which I’m not fond of, cuddling that is, unless my scene partner asked for it. I’m not sure why but I’ve just never cared for cuddling or spooning, especially after sex.

After my fun scene I decided to text Tom after. I haven't heard from him in like a month and I feel bad for scaring him off.

_Hey, its Sam. I’m not sure if your genuinely scared of me or just busy but the tattoo thing was just a joke. Plus there’s no way in hell I could be in the military and get away with a bunch of murders- SC_

_You got me darling. I was genuinely terrified of you. I asked my sister about it and she got a good laugh before telling the truth to me- TH_

_Yeah I realized later that we didn't know each other too well for you to know my sense of humor- SC_

_Then how about we get to know each other better darling?- TH_

The fuck….Is he hitting on me? Am I thinking too much into this?  
I bet that little shit has a smirk on his face too.

_Sure, you can come over to my place and I can kick your ass at Mario. Bring dessert and I’ll make dinner. Your sister showed me an awesome recipe- SC_

Tom texted back like five smiley emoji’s and we agreed on next Friday for a video game night. Of course the first person I told was kitty because he gets to meet her next week. Then I kinda jumped up excited and made some inhuman noises because I get to play video games all night with Tom Hiddleston. 


	10. Chapter 10

I’ve had various people ask me what its like in the Navy, usually people who are thinking of joining and I always tell them it varies from person to person. But when I get females thinking of joining, asking me what its like, I feel like I have to warn them of two things

  1. Be prepared to be surrounded by men all the time. I used to have a phobia of being alone with guys but I had to get over that real quick because the military’s a sausage fest in every branch. Now I rarely notice when I’m the only female in a room or area full of males.
  2. The military is not for the easily offended. You will be insulted, belittled, and yelled at many times. You will hear racist, sexist, bigoted, stupid jokes all the time. Men will talk down about women like your not even there. There’s a high chance you will get sexually harassed at least once in your military career. These are facts.



Today was not fun for me. I had to listen to an army guy flirt with me which wasn't bad in itself but when he started talking about my weight saying he wanted me bigger It threw up some red flags with me. This guy has flirted with me multiple times before and I’ve pointed out that we don't have a lot in common and I’m not interested. I also told him I had a girlfriend. Now the thing that pushed me over the edge was his statement on lesbians; saying a pretty girl who’s attracted to women is “A waste” because she wouldn't want to date a guy.   
I was too stunned by his statement to respond so I just walked away from the conversation because he was defiantly “A waste” of my time.

The words sunk in later as I drove home and It just pissed me off. It was defiantly on the top ten list of male chauvinistic/misoginist things I’ve heard throughout my navy career and it just made me want to avoid men all together on my days off. Unfortunately today was the day I was supposed to entertain company that happened to be male.

I kept telling myself he’s a nice guy, your celebrity crush, very polite, yada yada. Just shove down that pessimistic attitude you got again today. There’s fans on tumblr who would kill to spend time with Tom Hiddleston and here I am just thinking of canceling the video game night. What I need is a hot bath, wash away all the shitty words, and to put on a cute dress to make me feel better. It also helped that I started a crock pot meal this morning and the house smelled like delicious stew as I walked in.

 

After another shower pep talk I put on one of my favorite pocket dresses and brought out all my video games. I had enough time to check the stew before my doorbell rang with a well dressed Tom holding a box of pastries.

“ **Hello darling. You look lovely yet again.”**

**“Thanks man. Are those pastries?”**

**“Yes I brought some to eat after dinner.”**

I thanked Tom and showed him into the kitchen where he was greeted by kitty perched on the counter.

**“Oh yeah, this is my cat Kitty. She’s pretty chill. She likes walks and chicken.”**

**“Well she has a very pretty coat,”** Tom complimented before petting her, **“And so friendly.”**  
 **“Yeah, we can take her for a walk after dinner if you like.”**

 

Tom gave me way too many compliments for dinner, it was just beef stew with vegetables but I think he mostly liked that it was a home cooked meal. I know Smith and Sanchez always got excited when I invited them over for food because neither of them cooked.

I gave Tom the leash to put on kitty while I put my shoes on and just so happened to get a great view of that man bending over in those tight pants. I count it as payback for when he was looking at me at the party.

**“I can honestly say this is a first for me love, walking a cat on a leash.”**

I laughed a little at his statement, its not a normal thing to do, and I bet I’ll be seeing that on the internet soon because I’m walking with Tom Hiddleston in public who’s holding a leash attached to a very big cat.

 

  
 **“I have a confession to make Sam,”** Tom spoke while I was setting up the gaming console, **“I had an ulterior motive to coming here.”**

Shit, I knew it was too good to be true. Everyone always wants something from you. But what? Its not like the guy needs money and he has no idea what I do in the military so it can't be work related. Maybe he needs a beard or fake girlfriend to keep the media questions away. That would explain the flirting with Chris Hemsworth…. Or maybe he knows my side job as a professional dominatrix.

“ **That….doesn't sound promising.”**

“ **Oh its not like that darling, I just wanted to know if you would keep me company on my next photo shoot interview? Their terribly long and boring and It would make the time pass so much faster if I had someone there to laugh and talk with me.”**

“ **Oh, that doesn't seem so bad. Whats the date and time?”**

**“Its two weeks from now on the 24th at 5am.”**

“ **Woah hell no! I already wake up at 3:30am for work. I’m not waking up at the asscrack of dawn on one of my off days.”**

The guy literally got off the couch, got on his knees in front of me all dramatically and clasped his hands together. Now normally this would look like the hilarious antics of a drama queen to me but when its Tom Hiddleston, my celebrity crush, I had a whole different more domme view of the situation.

“ **Please. I would forever be in your debt. These things are so terribly dull and boring!”**

Now that sounded way too much like begging and Tom was already on his knees so I couldn't help all things that came into my mind. Like cuffing his hands behind his back, or blindfolding and gagging him, or just grabbing a fistful of those curls and pushing his head down in proper subjection. It doesn't help that this man looks great on his knees. I bet he would look even better naked with some rope and red marks all down his back and ass.

God I’m such a hypocrite. I called him out on looking at my boobs while Im sitting here eye fucking him.

**“I don’t know man….maybe if you give me the number of your taylor because I really want one of your suits.”**

**“Deal, thanks sam.”**

Tom was all smiles and laughs after, even though he lost every fight game and kept dying in Mario.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Just my fucking luck I read the wrong crew schedule when Tom asked me to keep him company on the photo shoot. Rather than bail out on him at the last minute I kept my word. I could power through to spend some time with Tom Hiddleston, I won't complain over that.

What I will complain over was my relief for the night was late so it only gave me enough time to drive back home, shower quickly, feed kitty, then sit it bed and cry for 10min because I couldn't go to sleep yet.

I threw on my favorite pocket dress, some comfy shoes, and downed a 5hr energy as I pepped talked myself into doing this. Honestly I was very excited, the guy looked amazing in all the photo shoots pics on tumblr. I was just hoping I didn't resemble the walking dead after staying awake for 24 hours straight.

Tom arrived just as I finished feeding kitty, car running with it own driver and Luke.

**“Thank god I don't have to drive!”**

I didn't realize I said that out loud till Tom laughed.

**“You don’t like driving darling?”**

**“I fucking hate it. I was always the DD with my friends so I was always sober and the chauffer.”**

“ **Well, our driver will drive you back too when we’re done.”**

As I was introduced to Luke I asked him what type of photo shoot this was. Maybe there would be a couch nearby so I could power nap. Or food so I can eat.

Luke said it was for some British magazine I don't remember the name of in my sleep induced state but sounded familiar like there’s an american version of it I’ve seen before at the grocery store. What I should have asked is why they do photo shoots so fucking early.

When we got there it looked like we pulled up to some hollywood millionaires house to crash their fancy outdoor party because the house was huge and there were so many pretty people. Tom said they were doing another photoshoot here for the magazine while he got his makeup and hair done.

**“Their dresses look gorgeous.”**

**“I bet you would look beautiful in them too.”**

**“Yeah if I grew another 8inches or wore some big ass stilettos. That and enough makeup to cover the dark circles under my eyes making me look like the winter soldier**.”

Took me a hot minute to pick up that the fucker was flirting with me. I was too tired and distracted by the pretty dresses at first to smile and realize that my celebrity crush just complimented me.

 

* * *

 

Two hours into this nonsense and they haven't even started yet. Now I know why Tom asked me to come along. He said it takes awhile to set up the different scenes and since there was another person he was shooting with they had to get her prepped too. I couldn't not laugh at that gorgeous fucker when they did some head shots of him and it made him laugh in return so I went to the bathroom to be less of a distraction and to splash some water on my face to wake me up more.

I heard a banging on the door like two minutes later which startled me. I open the door to see a beautiful lady in a beautiful dress looking sick. She pushes the door further and I try to move out of the way but she ends up not making it and getting sick all over me. I was grossed out to say the least as the lady crawled over to the toilet and continued puking, the shit was starting to seep through my dress and the smell was making me ill.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK!”**

Tom was first to walk over and then the makeup woman and Luke.

**“What happened? Are you feeling ill?”**

**“No but that lady in the bathroom with her head in the toilet is.”**

He apologized and so did the makeup woman, I don't know why., they weren't the ones who threw up on me. I just asked for something to change out of. They gave me a robe, I threw my dress in a plastic bag and really started to regret coming, especially because I knew this would delay the shoot even more.

“ **I’m so sorry darling. I’m sure this is not how you expected to spend your day.”**

**“No I really love staying up for over 24hours then being puked on. Super fun start to a day.”**

At least he got the sarcasm, Tom seemed a bit annoyed himself from the delay and what the photographers told him.

* * *

 

“ **So is the lady feeling better?”**

**“Apparently Carrie was hungover when she came in for hair and makeup so I doubt she will be any help. And her fall in isn't answering her phone.”**

**“So do you guys have to reschedule?”**

I don't know if Tom heard me or not because he didn't answer, he just stood up on those long legs and walked over to Luke and a few guys in the other room. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but two of them looked over at me then turned back, then Tom was swiftly walking back over to me.

**“Sam I need another favor from you.”**

**“I don't know man…you're last favor got me puked on.”**

**“Please, I don't want to reschedule again. I spoke to the crew and asked if you could fill in for Carrie. They agreed if you will agree too.”**

**“Dude I can't fill in. I’ve got tattoos, I’m too short, I have dark circles. I look like a boy from behind. I’m not a real model and I don't know how to pose. Wouldn't I have to do the followup interview too?.**

**“Love, you look wonderful. They can use makeup and edit the tattoos out, though I think they should keep the intricate one on your back.”**

**“This isn't a low self-esteem thing but thanks for the compliments. Its more of a I’ve never done this before thing so I don't know what the fuck I’m doing.”**

**“Why not give it a try then?”**

I was really debating this. I didn't want to look like a fool trying to pose and look pretty but it sounded kinda cool. I could be in a magazine, a magazine with Tom Hiddleston in it.  
Fuck it. Why not?

**“Fine but your paying for the suit now.”**

**“Deal and thank you.”**


	12. Chapter 12

So the makeup woman was super nice because I fell asleep twice and she didn't even complain or mention the dark circles under my eyes. I have no idea where the fuck Tom went during this time, possibly changing wardrobe. I thought it was funny when the hair guy was trying to style my hair, they cut it really short at boot camp and I just kept that style out of convince so I wouldn't have to pull my hair back in a bun every day for work.

They gave me a dress which I was quite unsure I was going to fit in and after going in the dressing room what do you know? I just barely fit in it. It was one of those pretty blue backless floor length gowns but because of my height the train on that dress looked like I could hide a body under it. Also I doubt the dress was made for anyone with a chest because I felt like if I exhaled or moved around too much or bent down the girls would be making a guest appearance. The heels were also a size too large for me so I had to be extra careful not to fall flat on my ass or face while walking out of the room.

I saw Tom pause to look at me and that man does not do a subtle _“once over”_ look. He was staring for a hot minute before walking over to the set with me. I was almost expecting to see some anime shit like drool or a nosebleed when he stood by me and waited for the photographers to tell us what to do.

“ **You look gorgeous darling. That dress looks amazing on you.”**

**“Thank you but this dress is killing me. I feel like if I exhale the straps are gonna break and I don't want to flash everyone.”**

**“I will give you my coat if that does happen but I hardly think anyone would complain if that does.”**

And those wandering eyes strike again, looking straight at the topic of interest. The heels gave me some leverage on height, plus Tom was sitting, so I took the mans chin with one hand and made him look back up at me while resting my other hand on that lovely pale exposed neck.

“ **Eyes up here Mr. Hiddleston.”**

I could hear the photographer snapping photos as he told us to stand still and hold the pose. I really wanted to ask why he wanted us to keep this pose or ask Luke what it looked like in the pictures or even just move my arms back and yawn but I had the feeling that would fuck up the setting too much so I just keep the intimate pose in place till heard the photographer say “Done.”

* * *

 

Now the next part was not my fault, he asked us both to pose lying down on the floor opposite of each other with our heads touching. At one point the photographer asked Tom and I to both close our eyes. Its like he was asking me to fall asleep so to stay awake I was just thinking of stupid jokes Smith told me last time we texted.

“ **Hey, wanna hear a stupid sex joke?”**

**“Sure, I don't think the photographer cares that were talking, just that we stay still.”**

**“What does a British gentlemen say when he cums?”**

**“I don’t know darling.”**

**“Im arriving!”**

I don't know if he was laughing at the joke or my failed British accent but were were both giggling too hard and the photographer told us to change poses so we were standing again in what felt like a dancing pose. Tom held me flush against him and I tried not to laugh out of nervousness of how close we were.

“ **That was a funny joke but would you like to find out what we really say?”**

Cheeky bastard went all deep voice, dark eyes on me. And while I will admit that made me want to say yes and fuck him in the changing room this instant, my inner salty bitch won and I just gave a snarky remark instead of blushing and saying “ **Take me now!”**

“ **Why? Is there a British gentleman around here? I’m not seeing one.”**

**“Touche.”**

**“Bitch I’m around military men all day. You don't think I have fucking witty ass comebacks to sex jokes aimed at me?”**

**“You certainly have the vocabulary for it.”**

“ **Looks like you got some comebacks too hiddleston. Unless you were referring to my swearing as un-ladylike in which case fuck you.”**

**“When, where, and how hard darling?”**

**“Only in your dreams could you handle me little boy.”**

I really gotta stop flirting with this guy if I want to be just friends with him. Tom just makes it so easy to flirt back and the banter was keeping me awake. Thankfully we had a break before they set up for the next scene which gave us both enough time to change outfits, touch up on our makeup, and stand outside soaking up England's shitty excuse for morning sunlight by the courtyard pool.

 

Tom was wearing this gorgeous three piece plaid suit. The thing even had a chain on the vest, it made him look stunning in the sunlight. They gave me a beautiful maxi skirt that was still way too long on me but I was given bigger heels to compensate. At least the blouse fit better, the ruffles along the cleavage were cute too.

**“Well now I see why you wanted me to join. This shit is boring. A lot of waiting around and posing.”**

**“Boring enough to fall asleep in.”**

**“I’m tired man!”**

We laughed a little and waited by the pool to be called back in. I tried to fix my heels that were slipping off but my skirt would not allow me to bend down without the slit showing too much so I asked Tom to help fix the the straps. Ever the gentlemen, he took a knee and placed my foot on his other leg so he could see the heel. He tightened the strap and was placing the other foot on his leg when I heard the photographer yell “Freeze!” I thought I was in trouble for putting my heels on Toms nice suit but the guy just wanted to take pictures of us in this pose by the pool. The rest of the crew went outside to adjust the scenery a bit and grab some equipment for the shoot while I tried to balance on one foot and Tom down on one knee. The pose just reminded me of Loki and made me smile and laugh.

“ **Well look who’s kneeling now.Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? That you crave subjugation. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.**

Tom matched my shit-eating grin and was quick on the dark voice with a response from my quote.

**“Is this the position you prefer me in? The God of Lies kneeling between your legs, submitting my loyalty, body, and mind to servicing his righteous Queen.”**

And fuck if my mind didn't go straight to the gutter. Like having the God of Lies bound and gagged, face down ass up and I took him rough from behind. My knees actually buckled which I will blame on the heels and not that mans words. I ended up stumbling, losing balance, and falling in the pool before Tom could grab me. And all I could think was ‘Well, at least I didn't blush.’

The photographer yelled ‘STOP’ as Tom scrambled to the edge of the pool to help me out. He held out a hand and I was glad he didn't pay attention to the grin on my face because I pulled that fucker in with me.

“ **Loki’d bitch!”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Poor Luke looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he walked outside and found Tom and I splashing in the pool with all our clothes on. Made me feel a little bit like a kid who was about to get scolded.

**“Tom, you still have your interview to do. I need you to get out and dry so we can finish this. You should get out too Sam.”**

Twenty minutes later we were both wrapped in robes, I was getting my makeup removed while Tom gave his interview in the other room. I was quite grateful I didn't have to be interviewed too because It felt like I used up the rest of my energy playing in the pool. Now I was just focusing on keeping my eyes open.

Didn't realize I fell asleep in the chair till Tom attempted to pick me up and carry me to the car.

**“I can walk….I’m awake.”**

I left the house in a robe, my puke dress in a bag and Tom leading me to the car.

**“Just sleep in the car darling. I’ll wake you when we get there.”**

That was all I needed before I was out again, waking again to Tom trying to carry me somewhere. I protested again, feeling silly being carried like a sleepy child.

“ **You took care of me when I was sloshed remember? Let me help you now.”**

**“Fine tom, be my fucking butler and carry me to bed.”**

**“Yes ma’am.”**

 

* * *

 

  
Katie came over the next day talking about the photo shoot. Apparently Tom told her that day so she could be on the look out for her new friend in a fashion magazine.  
Yeah fucking right.  
He probably told her to brag or see what I would say about it when he wasn't around.

**“Eh, it was pretty boring. I was only in it because the model was sick and her backup never answered her phone. Luke and Tom asked me to fill in. I didn't want to but your bro agreed to buy me a tailored suit so I said yes.”**

**“Well I’ll remember to buy the next Ellie UK when it comes out to see you. Tom said you looked very pretty in the dress.”**

**“Pretty enough for a kiss from another pretty girl?”**

Katie laughed and called me a flirt. The subject was dropped after we began watching the next episode of Attack on Titans.

I saw Sanchez and Gregory two weeks later in dance class, invited them to the 4th of July party I was having and told them Smith would be visiting too.

While on my lunch break at work the next day I went on my tumblr dash and noticed the magazine photos were already out along with a fuck ton of speculations about me dating Tom. Was it the magazine photos? Or that random pic of us walking my cat in town?  
At least the speculations were only on tumblr and not some magazine or newspaper. I like my privacy and I don't want to be seen as some publicity stunt.

  
I got a text that afternoon from Katie about the subject.

_So are you and my brother dating now? Why didn't you tell me?- KH  
_

_Because we’re not dating, he’s not my type. What makes you think that?- SC  
_

Seriously, does she have a tumblr too because I’m getting kinda paranoid.

_Toms interview. You should read the magazine.- KH  
_

I made a mental note to go to one of the stores the next day to buy that magazine and see what that little shit said about me.

* * *

 

  
Not letting the tumblr rumors distract me I prepared for tomorrow night. I was requested to do three different scenes at one of the BDSM clubs I was registered at. I had a space booked for the event so I had room for all my toys and scenes.

My first scene involved a lot of impact play with a very cute and small female sub so I brought all my floggers, riding crops, whips, and various pervertables. She responded so well to the green flogger and gag that I decided to leave her a little treat. Some lovely heart shaped welts made by my riding crop while I wrote in my Domme name with my nails on her breasts. Blonde cutie was smiling at the end when I wrapped her up in a fluffy blanket and held her while she enjoyed her sub space.

My second scene involved a male switch who was really into pegging and and edging. For that I brought my strap-on, various dildos for him to choose which he was most comfortable with, and a few cock rings in various sizes. When I first saw the guy I was pleasantly surprised. He looked like a stereotypical male dom; tall, muscular, and intimidating. Though after a few minutes of talking about the scene he made me confirm my beliefs on muscular men; they make great subs. Forty minutes in I had the guy on his hands and knees whimpering for some form of relief as I pounded into him from behind. The minute I took the cock ring off I thrust into him two more times and he came with a cry. During aftercare while I was holding him he said that was the first time he came with his cock untouched. I felt a little proud of that.

My third scene was me co-topping with a couple. The Male Dom was going to watch as I bound and suspended his little female sub. I was most excited about this scene because I love bondage and suspension. Plus I had just gotten some new multicolored rope I’d been dying to use on someone. Lo and behold when the couple came to me I was quite shocked to see who they were.

**“Katie?”**

**“Sam!”**

**“Your in the BDSM community too?”**

**“Yeah, I guess you didn't know I was going to be your Domme. We don't have do the scene if you don't want to.”**

**“No way! You came highly recommended and I have so many questions to ask you. Mind if I talk during the scene?”**

She directed the request to me and her dom. We both looked at each other and agreed before I started taking out the rope. If it was possible, my crush on Katie grew even more knowing she's into BDSM too.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**“So what got you into the scene?”**

**“Gosh, I got in about five or six years ago. I’ve always preferred being the dominant one in a relationship but I didn't know there was a word or lifestyle for it till I went to my first duty station. I joined a BDSM club on a whim, got mistaken and treated like a sub a lot because of my appearance and it made me reaffirm my beliefs on being a female domme. What about you?”**

I started with my red rope making a harness on Katie’s chest while she explained how one of her ex boyfriends introduced her to the community. I got distracted a few times by her adorable and perky little breasts, they looked so pretty with the red rope around them. Her dom asked a few questions on the rope knots when I started tying Katies hips and legs but otherwise he remained silent on the side.

“ **So I guess this is why you didn't want to date my brother?”**

**“Partly. Your brothers nice and all but I stopped dating vanilla guys awhile ago. Did he tell you something else?”**

Katie looked a bit apprehensive before speaking and I doubt it was because I was beginning to suspend her.

**“Well in ELLIE when he was being interviewed the person interviewing him asked about you and if the two of you were dating and Tom said maybe.”**

That little shit! That explains the tumblr posts and all the messages I’ve been getting spammed on there.

“ **The fuck? Well I’m defiantly gonna have to talk to him about that. I’m supposed to meet him next week for the suit fitting and I’m defiantly gonna bring that shit up.”**

I may have been a little rough with katie when hoisting her up because she let out a little moan and her dom noticed right away. He asked politely if he could play with her for a bit while she was suspended and I said yet but I would be close by to check her hand and foot circulation every so often.

Its a shame Katie was straight because she looked amazing tied up in blue and red rope. She also made some lovely noises when struck with a paddle and after so many hits her dom and I noticed katie going into sub space. I began untying her when her dom asked if I would like to join her in aftercare cuddles. I accepted and brought out my big fuzzy blanket to wrap katie in while he brought us water.

**“That was amazing sam. Thank you. I really enjoyed that scene.”**

“ **Your welcome. I had a lot of fun tying you up. Also do you mind if I punch your brother?”**

**“No no, he nice. He’s just…..”**

She made some weird gesture I wasn't getting and dozed off a bit. I decided to pack up and take off for the night soon after she fell asleep.

* * *

 

After my martial arts class, which I managed not to get hurt at, I had enough time to go back home and shower before Tom came knocking on my door.

**“Luke helped me get you a fitting with me darling. I happened to need a new suit too.”**

**“Well, I’ll have to thank Luke then.”**

Toms driver took us to a small suit and tailor shop and I was seriously expecting something like in kinsman to happen and I was about to join some super secret cool british spy group. Instead of cool gadgets and a gorgeous Colin Firth I just got lots of fabric and some old british man taking Tom and I’s measurements.

“ **So I picked up the magazine we were in and I read some crazy shit in it about you and I dating. Now where would the editor come up with that idea?”**

**“Is it so crazy of an idea darling?”**

**“It is when half of the party doesn't know Tom. I thought we were friends.”**

It was hard to be serious and stern with him when the tailor had me standing like a starfish with my hands and legs spread out.

“ **We are friends….I just thought we could be something more.”**

**“Look, I’m very apprehensive of us dating for a multitude of reasons. Plus didn't you just get out of a relationship that was like a PR nightmare?”**

**“Yes your right but I would like to know the reasons why you think I would make a terrible boyfriend. I think I deserve that at least.”**

Tom looked genuinely hurt and I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just thought it would be a lot fucking easier if we just stayed friends.

“ **You know I didn't mean it that way tom so don't pull the pity card for something that you lied about to the press. We have a lot of differences and I’m not even talking about age. I have preferences you don’t. I’m not into marriage or kids which I’m sure you are. You’r a very romantic guy and I’m not.”**

I didn't want to use the excuse ‘I don't want to look like another of your PR stunts’ and be in the public eye alot because Tom already looked hurt.

* * *

 

He didn't say anything till we got back to my house where he just seemed to invite himself in. It was kind of creepy to hear him be so quiet.

“ **Those seem like minor differences. Not enough for you to even consider me. I don't care if your not romantic. I don't even know if I want kids, I’ve put very little thought into that. And if the other differences your talking about are lifestyle related I don't care either.”**

**“Wait….Katie told you didn't she.”**

I cant tell that woman anything without her relaying it to her brother. Though I didn't exactly tell her she couldn't tell tom about the whole BDSM thing. I guess he already knows about it if his sister is into it.

“ **Yes darling, please don't be mad at her. We’re very close ever since our parents divorce.”**

**“So you know about the whole BDSM thing and me being a Domme and you still want to date me? Do you know what that entails?”**

I was standing in the kitchen making some iced coffee during while 360 change in direction on subjects changed when I saw Tom walking toward me and literally kneeling before me.

“ **Yes love and what would you have to say to me if I said I would be willing to submit.”**

I’m quite sure I had my domme face on the moment Tom began kneeling before me because I was smiling and thinking of slapping that gorgeous smirk off his face. He wanted a reaction out of me and I wanted to do so many things to him. But there was no way in hell I was going to give into him so easily.

“ **I would say your a dumbass for submitting so quickly and easily to me. I doubt you know very much on the dominant/submissive lifestyle.”**

**“I am very new to it but I’m quite willing to learn if you would be willing to date me first.”**

I told Tom I needed a few days to think about it and he was polite, giving me space and leaving me alone for a week. Unfortunately I had very little time to think about it thanks to crew work. I decided to text smith a hypothetical and get his opinion on it.

H _ypothetical; if one of your favorite celebrities asked you to date them would you?- SH_

_Celebrities don't date normal people like us- HS_

_Just answer the fucking question bitch- SH_

_Fine loser I’m gonna go with yes but only if its Natalie Dormer. Why did you get asked out by lizard man or Loki? - HS_

_Maybe I did. Guess you’ll have to visit me to find out- SH_

_I told you already I was gonna fly over there to see you and Sanchez- HS_

_I know. I guess you will find out then- SH_

I then had an existential conversation about dating celebrities with Kitty before going to work the next night. Found out I was gonna get stationed in Alice Springs Australia for two months for direct support in three weeks so I decided fuck it. I’ll give dating him a try and if it doesn't work at least I’ll have some distance and time between us.

 


End file.
